Keeping My Enemy Close
by Boolia
Summary: Due to Dr. D's latest invention, he and Perry get glued together! To make matters worse, Perry has to go with Dr. D and Vanessa to the mall, posing as his son: Heinz Junior. Can Perry and Dr. D get freed, or are they doomed to be stuck forever?
1. Part 1

Keeping My Enemy Close

Part 1

"So, what did you think of that log flume ride we went on yesterday?" Phineas asked his stepbrother. The two were sitting under the tree trying to think of today's activity. I lay on the grass before them.

Ferb looked at his stepbrother and gave him the thumbs up.

_"Yeah_!" Phineas agreed. "It was pretty awesome, wasn't it?" Seconds later, he sat up.

_"Hey, Ferb_!" He jumped to his feet. "I know what we are going to do today!" Isabella came by then, followed by Buford and Baljeet.

_"Whatcha' doin'_?" She asked.

"You know the theme park we went to yesterday?"

_"Excitement Kingdom_? Yeah, that was fun! What about it?"

"You remember the log flume?"

"_Extreme Wetness_? Oh yes, I _loved_ that ride! With all the animatronic sea animals and lots of waterfalls!" Buford laughed, remembering something.

"I loved how that crocodile squirted Baljeet!" He said and laughed. "I didn't get wet by it!" Baljeet looked at him.

"Only because I tried to not get wet but you used my body as a human shield!"

_"Yeah_, it was classic."

"Well, we're going to make our own log flume ride. I just thought of it before you guys showed up."

"_Cool!_ I do need my 'how a water ride is built patch'. I was going to ask yesterday, but I was having so much fun that I completely forgot. This'll be _perfect_!"

"Let's ask Perry if he likes our idea! Hey Perr… Where's Perry?"

I made my way to the side of the house. I looked around. My owners and their friends were already getting ready for their log flume, by looking over their blueprints. I stood on my hind legs and went into my persona.

I opened the camouflaged little door on the wall and pressed the button. A tube flipped up and I went down it.

"Boy, wasn't _Excitement Kingdom_ fun Carl?" My boss asked when I went in.

"It sure was!" Said Carl, off screen. My boss then chuckled.

"I loved your picture after the ride! You covered your eyes with your hands like '_I want to get off, I wanna get off_!'" He screamed while covering his eyes with his hands, pretending to be scared.

"Don't forget your picture when we were on _The Crazy Thing_?" Monogram looked annoyed.

"We just had pizza before we went on!"

My boss then looked at me and was about to say something when he was interrupted by Carl's laugh.

"You looked so _hilarious_!" He appeared on screen and looked like he was about to gag.

_"Carl, be a man_! Agent P's here. Mop off Agent D's mess." The intern went off screen, looking disappointed.

"Yes sir." Monogram looked back at me.

"Now then, about your mission, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has bought glue bottles in every store around the Tri-State Area. We don't know why he needs that much glue for; maybe he started an Arts and Crafts project? Anyway, we need you to go there and see what he's up to."

I saluted and dashed off in my hover car.

I opened the door and stepped in a puddle of glue. I looked down and tried to free myself, but to no avail. It was too sticky!

I looked up when I felt like someone was standing before me. It was Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"_Aw, Perry the Platypus_," he greeted me. "Welcome, and by 'welcome' I mean, 'welcome to your trap. I was going to say 'looks like you got yourself in a sticky situation', but I think I already used that, so I'll just get to my backstory."

"Back in Gimmelshtump, Boris, you remember Boris, right? The bully who used to kick sand in my face? Well anyway, during story time, he would glue my arm to my desk. As I struggled to get free the other children laughed at me and Boris was like 'hey everybody, Heinz has glued himself to his desk again.' The worst part is that after the teacher freed me, story time would be over and we had to continue the story the next day. He did this constantly until I was banned from story time. He did it years after too."

"But _not_ anymore, thanks to my Super-Duper-Ultra-Mega- Super- Glue-inator!" He took off the tarp on the machine in the corner of the room and revealed a giant laser like machine. Attached to it were tanks filled with glue.

"With this baby, everybody in the Tri-State Area will be glued to the spot that they're standing or sitting on so nobody can stop me from taking over the entire Tri-State Area!" He went to the machine and went to press the button.

The door to the apartment opened and in walked Vanessa.

_"Vanessa_?" My nemesis questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"It's my weekend to be with you." She answered.

"_Already_? Wow, time flies when you're being evil."

"Tomorrow's Lacey's birthday and I want to go to the mall and buy her tickets to go see Collapsing Dawn and get her a birthday card. You told Mom that you'll take me, so, _are_ you going to take me?"

"I guess evil can wait. I got to ask Perry the Platypus first." He looked at me as I still struggled to get free. I looked up at him. "Perry the Platypus? Can we put this on hold until say tomorrow? I got to take Vanessa to do the mall so that she can buy her friend those tickets and that card." I freed myself and lunged at him. "So what do you say Perry the…_ahhhhhh_!" He screamed as I tackled him to the ground.

"_Uh, Dad_?" Vanessa asked, pointing at the machine while we were fighting. "What does this contraption do? Oh, I'm telling Mom!" She took out her cellphone. Doofenshmirtz quickly stood up. I jumped to body slam him.

"No, no don't touch that…that's my Super-Duper-Ultra-Mega-Super-Glue…" Too late, she sat on the button, activating it. She quickly stood back up.

"_Oop_s!" The machine fired and hit Doof and me.

When my body made contact with his back, I didn't go any further. My eyes widened. I tried to get free but it was no use, I was stuck!

"inator." Doofenshmirtz finished. He noticed me on his back and narrowed his eyes. "Get off of me Perry the Platypus! Get _off_!" He tried to shake me off; it didn't work. He put his hands on me and tried to pull me off, again, it didn't work.

"Vanessa, can you pull him off?" Vanessa walked towards me, grabbed me and pulled with all her strength. Alas, it didn't work. She even got a crow bar and tried to pry me off (If you guessed it didn't work, you are absolutely right.) She stood back, exhausted. She tossed the crow bar aside.

"It this like super glue or something?" My nemesis did a goofy smile.

"Technically yes, it came from my Super-Duper-Ultra-Maga-Super Glueinator. So, it's pretty powerful stuff."

"Well, he's stuck." My nemesis's eyes widened.

_"What?_ Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. Look we did all that we could and nothing's worked."

"But my nemesis _can't_ be stuck to me. That would be _embarrassing_! Imagine my next meeting with L.O.V.E. M.U.F.F.I.N.. Rodney will _never_ let me live it down. He will take a picture and post it all over the web!"

"Well unless a miracle happens, I'm afraid you're be stuck with a platypus on your back for a while.

My eyes widened again. Me stuck to my _nemesis_? I can't go home being glued on an evil scientist's back! How _embarrassing_! Can this day possibly get any more worse?

"_Dad!"_ Vanessa said. "We got to go get the tickets and the birthday card."

_"Honey_," He started to tell her. "I can't, I got a platypus stuck to me. This is kind of important."

"But you promised Mom!"

"Can't we go tomorrow?"

"No, we can't! I got to be at Lacey's at nine."

"Can't _you_ go?"

"Yeah, if I have a license." Doofenshmirtz sighed.

"Fine. But we got to disguise Perry the Platypus. People will see me and will wonder 'why is that platypus on that man's back? Doesn't he know that there's a platypus on his back?'" Vanessa thought about this and snapped her fingers.

"_I got it!"_ She said. "Perry can be a baby." Doofensmirtz looked at her.

"A _baby?"_

_"Yeah_! We can go to Babies R We and buy him clothes and a baby carrier! The clothes are all small so Perry can fit right into them!"

"You're _right_! He _can_ fit in them! My nemesis can fit in baby clothes!" He laughed. "He can fit in baby clothes!" I rolled my eyes.

Doofenshmirtz and I stayed in the car in front of Babies Are We waiting for Vanessa to buy the baby carrier and clothes. She got back into the car with my green shirt, blue jeans and tennis shoes and a baby carrier. As soon as she buckled up, we were on our way to the mall.

When we parked and before we went in, Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa helped me in my outfit and managed to squeeze me into the baby carrier.

_"Awwwwww_!" Doofenshmirtz cooed. "Perry the Platypus, you are so _cute_! I will name you after my future son, if I have any more but probably won't, Heinz Junior. I was going to call Vanessa that if she was a boy but Charlene disapproved. So now you're Heinz Junior, my son!" I rolled my eyes again.

"_Come on dad!"_ Vanessa said. She was already out of the car, holding the door open for us. "I'm not getting any younger here, let's go!"

"_Alright, alright_; I'm coming, _sheesh"_ He looked at me. "At least _you_ are patent Heinz Jr." He got out, closed the door and Doofenshmirtz locked it. He put the car remote in his pocket. We followed Vanessa into the mall.

Remember I asked if this day could possibly get any more worse? It did. _Much _worse!


	2. Part 2

Part 2

When we were in the Googolplex Mall, we saw people everywhere. They were on the escalators, going in elevators, walking out of stores, some with shopping bags.

"Let's go to the cinema first!" Vanessa said. "I want to make sure we get tickets!"

So off we went. We stopped at a mall directory of the entire mall on a podium to see which floor it was on. It was on the fifth floor. We went to wait in line for the elevators. A man behind us noticed us. He had two sons of his own. One about eight and one about six

"Cute baby you got." He commented. Dr. Doofenshmirtz turned around to face him.

"Oh, thank you!" He said back. "He's named after me, you see. I always say that Heinz Jr was a gift from above." The man chuckled.

"Yeah me too. I named our eight year old and my wife named our six year old. The eight year old started tugging on his father's arm.

"_Dad!"_ He whined. "Are we going to the Playgos store?"

"Eventually, Sam." The man told him.

"Not until we get ice cream!" The six year old protested.

_"No, Shane_!" Sam argued with him. "We're going to the Playgos' store!"

"The ice cream place!"

_"No, Playgos'_! Dad, tell Shane we'll going to the Playgo's store first."

"Tell _Sam_ we're going to the ice cream place!"

"Oh Shane, you _alway_s want ice cream!"

"_Not true!"_

"Yes you do!"

"_Nuh uh, _you _always _want Playgos' Sam!"

"_Do not!"_

_ "Do too!"_ With that, the boys were about to slug each other. The father pulled them apart before they could.

_"Shane, Sam_!" He scolded. "We're in the mall! Misbehave and you two will not go to either and go straight home to Mom! _Understand_?" The kids just glared at each other. "_Understand_?"

"_Yes_!" They both said, groaning. The man looked at us and chuckled again.

_"Kids!" _ I couldn't help but smile.

"I _know_!" Dr. D agreed. "When Vanessa was little it was like 'Daddy, I want a princess doll' or 'daddy, I want the new My Small Pony plush.' Vanessa rolled her eyes. The man laughed. He looked at Vanessa.

"You may be too old to act like that, but wait until your little brother hits that phase." The doors to the elevators opened.

_"Yeah_!" Vanessa faked a laugh as we went in. "I'm hoping that won't happen."

"Oh trust me, it will!" The doors closed and the buttons to our appropriate floors were pressed. Shane began to dance in place.

"_Daddy_," He said. "I have to go potty!"

_"Shane_," His dad put in. "I told you to go before we went on the elevator!"

_"I did_!" Sam piped up, proud of himself.

"But I didn't have to go then!"

"Okay, we'll go when we reach our floor."

"I hope it hurries because I _really_ have to go!"

"Just be patient Shane." Just then, the elevator broke down. All of us groaned.

"Oh _great!_" Vanessa moaned. "Just what we need, a power failure!"

"Well, on the bright side, we're all together!" My nemesis pointed out, smiling. Vanessa moaned louder. Sam looked at his father.

"Dad, how long are we going to be stuck here?"

"I don't know." The dad answered. Shane really was jumping in place now!

"Daddy, I _really_ have to go!" He whined.

"Just try to hold it."

"I can't!"

_"Try_!"

"I can't!"

"You can go in here." Sam suggested. "So we can go to Plagos faster! The janitors will clean it up."

_"Please_!" Vanessa moaned. "Whatever you do, _don't_ go in here!"

"I'll call help." The man offered and dialed for help on the elevator phone. He put the phone by his ear.

"Dad, how long?" Sam asked.

_ "Shhh!"_ His father shushed him and listened. "Yeah, Uh huh, thank you so much." When he was done, he put it back in and closed it.

_"So_?" Doofenshmirtz wanted to know. "What did they say?"

"Maintenance is going to work on the problem right away. It'll be a while." Shane groaned.

"But I can't _wait _a while!" Shane complained. "I got to go potty _now_! Can I just go in here?"

_"NO!"_ Everybody said at once except Sam who said, "Yes!"

We played the Alphabet game to pass the time, except Vanessa and me of course. When they were on H, the power came back on and the door opened to the fourth floor.

"_Finally_!" Shane cheered. The boys raced out.

"Well, this is our stop." The father told us. "Bye! It was nice knowing you guys!" He then raced after his two sons. "Shane, Samuel; wait for daddy!" The door closed behind him and we continued going up.

"_Well_," Dr. D stated, looking at his daughter. "That was a nice father/daughter experience, huh? It might've been with the father and his boys, but at least we were together. I was going to say Hippopotamus for my H word." Vanessa glared at him. The door opened to the fifth floor and we all got out.

"Let's just get the tickets, the card, and get this over with."

"Okay, whatever you say sweetie."

When we went to the cinema, we had to go to the end of a super long line.

"Wow! What a huge line for a movie about vampires and werewolves."

"It's going to be extra long tonight." Vanessa said. "For the Midnight Showing." Doofenshmirtz looked at her like she was crazy.

"_Midnight showing_?" He questioned. "I thought that the party starts at nine." Vanessa nodded.

"It does, nine at night! I'm going to give Lacey her ticket then so we can go back here to see the movie at midnight."

"Whoever waits in line to go see a movie at midnight is beyond me. I would be in _bed!"_

The line took forever! Dr. D started the alphabet game where he, the father and the two boys left off. Vanessa played along.

When we were done, they started another one. When they ended the fourth game, we were next in line.

"_Finally_!" Dr. D said when our turn came at last. "We been in this line for an hour! You know, I may invent an inator that allows me to cut in line. I shall call it the Cut-In-Front- of- the- Line Inator!" He then realized something and did a face palm "_Drat_! I should've made a clone of ourselves with my Copy-And-Paste-Inator."

"I wish you thought of that too." Vanessa started. But either way, I would've still told Mom about it."

"Again, I'm not sure what that means exactly, but at least I won't have to wait in line."

"_Next!_" The ticket seller called. We went to the counter with Vanessa.

"Now, we need the card." Vanessa told her father after we got the tickets. "There's a Cardmart store on the second floor." Dr. D's tummy growled. He held onto it.

"Can we have food first?" He asked. "I'm _starving!"_

"_Fine_!" Vanessa moaned. So off we went to the food court.

Luckily, we didn't have to wait in any long lines when we got our food. Vanessa had spaghetti, Dr. D had orange chicken, and I had tuna in a can. Vanessa also bought me cup of milk while she and Dr. D had soda. She took out a bib and tied it around my neck.

When Vanessa was done with her soda and spaghetti, she stood up to feed me.

"I can't believe I have to do this." She said. "Perry the Platypus can feed himself!"

"It's _Heinz Jr_, not Perry the Platypus." The doctor corrected her. "And yes he can. But he's a baby; babies can't feed themselves. So in order for no one getting suspicious, he needs to be fed. Besides, you're doing a superb job at it."

"Why can't he be a toddler instead?"

"Because it would be weird seeing a toddler in a baby carrier on my back."

"Not as strange as a platypus in a baby carriage on your back. I feel like a mama bird feeding its young."

"But instead it's a human feeding a platypus!" Vanessa smirked.

"_Yeah_!" Vanessa then pulled something out of her pocket. It was a sippy cup. She poured my glass of milk into it and allowed me to drink from it. Dr. D was confused.

"Where did you buy that sippy cup and the bib?" He asked.

"From Babies R We." She answered. Doofenshmirz was about to say something but Vanessa beat him to the punch. "I figured that if we were going to pretend that Perry the Platypus is a baby, just clothes and a baby carrier isn't going to be enough. So, I bought a sippy cup for him to drink out of."

"Okay, why don't we buy him a crib, bottle, toys, and a binky while we're at it? I still got that baby toy I trapped Perry the Platypus in." Vanessa looked at him.

"You still have that thing? _Why_?"

"You don't know when you need these things Vanessa, and I was _right,_ it will come in handy now!"

"Dad, you do know that Perry the Platypus is just posing as a baby, right? He doesn't need all of those things."

"True, but he may be stuck to me for a long time." I glared at him. I was _not_ going to be stuck to him forever….or at least I hope not. This is _humiliating!_

Then a woman feeding her own baby at the next table spoke up. The baby was in a highchair. A stroller was nearby.

"Why don't you get a highchair?" She asked. "The highchairs are by the trash cans." She pointed to them. We looked and saw three of them by the trashcans.

"No, it's okay." Dr. D told her.

"_Really?_ Are you sure? It'll be a lot less weight on your back. You can also buy a stroller at the entrance."

"No, it's fine. We just have one more stop."

"Well okay." She resumed feeding her baby.

After we were done, Vanessa put the sippy cup back into her pocket. She and her dad cleaned themselves with their napkins. Vanessa helped me. She and her dad put the trays away. We were then on our way back to the elevator to go to the second floor.

Thank goodness the elevator didn't lose its power this time), we departed the elevator gladly and we went directly to Cardsmart.

We waited while Vanessa was deciding on a card.

'Boy, I can't wait to get off of Doof's back so I can get out of these clothes. I must look ridiculous. I sure hope no one sees me.'

Then I heard Vanessa talking with someone. I looked to see who it was and my eyes grew huge. It was Linda Flynn-Fletcher!


	3. Part 3

Part 3

Linda came closer! Sweat ran down my body. Even though I was in disguise, I had to hide…and fast!

I held onto the brim of the card shelf and pulled, not wanting to be seen.

"_Huh_? Perry the Platypus," My nemesis said. He looked at me. "What are you _doing_?" Linda came near us. I pulled on the brim, forcing Doof to turn around. He turned to face her.

"Hey, I think I know you." He said to her. "Didn't we date that one time?" Linda looked at him.

"Yeah, I think we did." She said as she browsed through the cards on the shelf. "Didn't you stuff me in the back of your truck at the drive-in when we were teens back in the 80s'?" Doofensmirtz laughed lamely.

"Yeah, that was me."

"So, I persued my plans of being a pop star. How about you? Did you persue your dreams of taking over the Tri-State Area?"

"Well, I _tried_, but I have a nemesis that stops my evil schemes every time. His name is Perry the Plat…" Linda picked out a card. She wasn't really listening.

_"Ah_, here is a nice one!" She took the envelope and turned back to him.

"Well it was nice meeting you again." She put the card into the envelope. _"Bye_!" She then left.

"That was Linda Flynn- Fletcher." Vanessa explained, sneaking up on us with an envelope in her hand. We looked at her. "She invited Mom, me, you and Heinz Jr. to her house for dinner someday. She wants to see Heinz Jr. She said she was going to buy him a cute little outfit." Doofenshmirtz looked confused.

"Uh honey, what are you going to say when we show up with no Heinz Jr?"

"I'll lie. I'll say that he was sent to my Aunt Debbie's or something." Doofenshmirtz smiled.

"_That's_ my girl!" He said. He then changed the subject. "Did you find anything?"

"_Yep_! I already put my card for Lacey in this envelope. Now let's go pay for this bad boy and get out of here!"

"Are you sure you don't want to steal it?"

"No Dad, we're not stealing it."

"_Aw man!"_

We paid for it and put it in a little bag. We left the mall.

On the freeway, Doof's car began to slow down.

"_Uh oh_!" My nemesis observed. "That's not good." Vanessa looked at the gas gauge. The needle was pointing to the letter 'E'. The car suddenly stopped.

"Oh _great_!" She moaned. "The car's out of gas." She looked at her dad. "_Dad_! You got to prepare for this!"

"_No, no_!" Dr. D said trying to restart the engine but to no avail. "Don't do this on me now. Not with a platypus strapped on my back!" He tried and tried with no luck. We then heard a car horn from outside. Doofenshmirtz looked out the window. It was a guy in a semi truck who didn't look happy.

"_Hey_!" He shouted. _"Move_ it, will you? I got some food to deliver!" Other car honks were heard from behind him.

_"Sorry_!" The evil scientist called back. "My car's out of gas!" He then just laughed nervously. "Don't you just hate it when your car breaks down on you like that?" The man wasn't amused.

"JUST GET OUT AND MOVE YOUR CAR TO THE SIDE!" He yelled. He honked his horn again. "_NOW_!" Dr. D and Vanessa got out and started pushing. "Come on slowpokes; I don't have all day! You're holding up traffic behind me!" Dr. D looked at the man.

"Your truck or car never ran out of gas on a freeway before, has it?" With a look at the guy's face, Dr. D immediately began pushing again.

"Perry the Platypus," He said to me. "You can help you know." I gave him a look. "If you weren't strapped on my back." He resumed on pushing.

A few minutes later, he and Vanessa pushed the car all the way to the side of the road.

"_Finally_!" The guy sighed. He drove off, followed by the many cars behind him.

"That guy was just _rude_!" Dr. D said as soon as he got his breath back. "Our car ran out of gas; it wasn't our fault. He needs to be taught a lesson"

"He was just grumpy," Vanessa agreed. "But he needed to deliver all of that food before it spoiled."

"I guess, but he still needs to be taught a lesson." Vanessa looked at her dad.

_"You_ need to be taught a lesson on how to plan ahead and refuel in advance!" Vanessa sighed, "I'll go find the nearest gas station." Vanessa went off, leaving me alone with Doofenshmirtz. Doofenshmirtz turned to me and smiled at me lamely.

"So, this is awkward huh Perry the Platypus? Being stuck to your nemeses like this? How are you hanging on?" He laughed at his lame joke. When he saw that I wasn't amused, he stopped and turned to face forwards again.

"Let's play a game!" He suggested. _Oh please not The Alphabet Game_. Anything _but that! You'll be playing by yourself anyways. _

"How about the 'Guess what number I'm thinking of" game? Chatter once for 'yes' and twice for 'no'

I chattered once. _What the heck!_

I guess I shouldn't have agreed. When it came to my turn, I only chattered 25 times when Doofenshmrtz told me I could stop. He laughed and said that it was 87. I looked mad at the laughing fool.

That _fiend_! He would've made me chatter 87 times if he didn't stop me. Well, he was Doofenshmirtz so I guess I wasn't surprised he would do that to me, but still!

He then said that this probably wasn't a good game for me (Thank goodness!) He then told me about his experience at Excitement Kingdom yesterday. He told me on the log flume ride when one kid used that other as a human shield how he laughed so hard that he almost fell in the water.

Vanessa came back then in a car. She and a man in a gas station uniform hopped out.

"Heard you people had a bit of car trouble." The man said.

"Yes." Dr. D told him. The man held up a gas pump.

"I'll fix it in a jiffy!"

"Oh gee thanks!" The man in uniform went to my nemesis's car and put in the pump.

After the car was refueled, Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa thanked the man.

"Don't mention it!" The man responded. "Always happy to help." He then looked at me.

"My, that's a cute young tyke." He observed.

"Oh thanks!" said my nemesis. "He's been getting admired by people all day."

"I bet." He then began to leave for his own car. He waved. "Well, bye!" Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa waved back.

_"Bye_!" Doofenshmirtz called. The man got into his car and drove off. Doofenshmirtz looked at his daughter.

"Well," Doofenshmirz stated. "Let us held for home too." He and Vanessa went into the car.

As soon as they fastened their seatbelts, the evil scientist drove off.

"Lucky there's no traffic this time." He said.

"Just drive." Vanessa moaned.

We drove off in silence for the rest of the time. Doofenshmirtz put in "The Wizard of Oz", audio book (translated into evil). Vanessa listened to her music on her Mypod.

When we got to DEI, Vanessa took out the tickets and put them into a more festive bag. She put in the card along with them.

I chattered madly for attention. _Hello_? Platypus still in silly baby clothes here! The two humans looked at me.

"Oh, Perry the Platypus," Doofenshmirtz stated. "You are still in your cute baby outfit. Are you sure you don't want to keep wearing them? They're cute on you because they're wittle like you. We can start a family together, just me and you as my wittle Heinz Jr. What do you say?"

I chattered madly at him telling him that I wasn't in the least bit interested. _Never in a million years!_

Doofenshmirtz held up his hands in defense.

_"Whoa!_" He told me. "_Whoa_; I was just checking. No need to be snippy about it." He then folded his hands to his chest. "Anyways, you are such a dream killer Perry the Platypus. They should call you Perry the dream killer Platypus." I gave him a mean look. Just help me out of this darn outfit!

_"Okay, okay_!" He said. He reached around, trying to reach me for about a minute before stopping. He looked at his daughter. "A little help, Vanessa?" Vanessa then went to work taking off my tiny diaper, shoes, shirt and pants. They then managed to remove the baby carrier.

_"There_!" Vanessa told her dad once everything was off. "They're off. Now what are we going to do with them?"

"I don't know." My foe admitted. "My cousin Kahla is expecting a baby in a few months. I'll give it to her…that or I'll sell them on Abay." Vanessa looked at her watch.

"It's a quarter to six." She announced. "Perry the Platypus' family is probably wondering where he is."

"Hmmm, you're probably right." Dr. D agreed. "But he's still stuck on me. It'll be awkward to see your pet's nemesis coming home with their pet glued on the back."

"You have to do everything together; he might even have to go in the same bathroom as you and in order for him to go potty…." Dr. D winced in disgust.

_"Ewww_! I don't even want to _think_ about that!"

They were right. I _do _want to go home! Usually I destroy Dr. D's inventions by now and go home to my family. But I can't go home like this. Not in the situation I'm in, that'd be creepy beyond belief!

I guess I should just go and see them; just to make sure they're all right.

I poked my nemesis' coat. He turned his head to face me and looked confused. "_Huh_?" I pointed to the room with the pens and paper.

"I think he wants something." Vanessa said. "I'll go get a sheet of paper and a pen."

A couple minutes later she returned with a pen and a notepad. She gave it to me. I quickly wrote something down and showed it to them.

"You want to go home?" Doofensmhirtz asked. "In this state? But why?" I was about to write something more when Vanessa spoke up.

"He probably just wants to see his family and then you can take him home and you can invent a machine or whatever sort out this mess." I nodded. What she said.

"Okay." Dr. D said. "Anything you say…or write Perry the Platypus. You know this isn't the 20th century anymore so I think you should be able to type out what you want to say on a laptop or something. I should tell Monogram to get you started on that." I chattered impatiently at him.

_"Okay, okay_!" He said. "I just wondered why you haven't done that yet. I thought it might be a little easier for you but if you don't want to; that's fine by me! I was just helping Perry the Platypus, just helping!"

"_No Dad_!" Vanessa told him. "I think he wants to go now."

"_Oh_, I knew that." I rolled my eyes. He, Vanessa and I left the room. We went into the elevator and out of the building.

I watched my owners and their friends from behind the fence. They were still having fun on their log flume ride. Since I was watching from my nemesis' back, the scene was lopsided. I smiled as I heard shouts and laughs of excitement.

Suddenly, water gushed to the side and splashed all of us!

"_Great_!" Vanessa moaned. "Now I got to go change. I'll be at the apartment, dad." She left.

I could feel myself slipping. I looked as I fell onto the grass. I was free!

"Perry the Platypus; you got unstuck!" Dr. D said. "Hmmm, what do you know! Water freed us from being stuck forever; hmmm, I wonder why we never thought of that before."

Then a beam shot out and hit something in the backyard. I looked in a panic. My owners and their friends were all off the log flume as it vanished. I did a sigh of relief.

"Well, that was queer." Dr. D observed. "I didn't activate anything. I wonder where that beam came from." Then a 'Gitchee Gitchee Goo' ringtone could be heard from Dr. D's pocket. He dug into his pocket and took his phone out.

"Sorry Perry the Platypus." He told me. He then answered it. "_Hello_?" He listened for a bit before speaking again. "_What?_!" He listened again before continuing. "_Err,_ how _could _you Norm!" Again, he listened. He sighed. "I'll be right over." He closed it, put it back into his pocket and looked at me.

"That was Norm. He messed with my Be-Gone Inator and it went off. And now I got to go home and try to fix it." He then left. "Curse you Perry the Platypus for nothing!"

I stayed there for a few seconds then went into the backyard in pet mode.

Phineas was just explaining to Isabella with a notepad and pencil how the ride worked. She wrote down everything my owner talked about. I chattered to get their attention. Phineas looked at me.

"Oh, there you are Perry." I chattered again. Candace and Linda then came in the backyard.

"Knew it." Candace said. "Knew it'll disappear."

"Now if only you telling me of Phineas and Ferb's inventions would disappear." Linda stated with a sigh. She then changed the subject.

"Phineas, Ferb; wash up for dinner and say goodbye to your friends."

"Okay Mom." Phineas and Ferb walked in followed by their friends, Linda, and Candace. I followed behind them with the happy thought that I was no longer on the back of my nemesis.

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer" they say. Boy, I sure kept my enemy closer today…_literally_!


End file.
